This invention relates to a throttle safety device for a power-driven machine using an internal combustion engine as a power source.
In this type of machine, a throttle lever is mounted to an operating rod for operating the machine and actuated by the operator to operate a throttle trigger connected to a throttle valve of the internal combustion engine by a Bowden cable. To avoid the internal combustion engine performing an irregular operation as the result of the operator inadvertently touching and moving the throttle trigger, a locking member is provided to automatically lock the throttle trigger except when a regular operation is performed by the internal combustion engine. When this type of throttle lever is used, it has been necessary to provide means for engaging the locking member and informing the operator that the locking member is disposed in an inoperative position.